Prove it
by mcdreamywantsme
Summary: Based after 4.11 Derek has to prove to Meredith that she can trust him
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been bugging me for ages...i dont know if its any good but i'll give it a go!! Enjoy...**

**It's basically about Derek trying to prove to Meredith that she can learn to trust him. it's set after 4.11 and please note that ive refused to watch that episode!!**_  
_

* * *

_I'm talking bout a whole lotta history  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I've fallen all around when you miss me  
I don't know what to do so tell me baby_

_-Girls Aloud_

Meredith Grey has spent the past few hours propping up Joe's bar, by now she was well on her way to spending the night lying on the bathroom floor. She hadn't spoken to Derek since they had their last fight. She has been avoiding him and also her friends. She doesn't want to have to talk about it because then it'll become real. She has finally lost her McDreamy. These thoughts invaded her mind every moment of everyday and she didn't know how much longer she could go on. She loves him so much it hurts but now he's dating that nurse and she's left all alone-again. She was trying so hard to try and erase him from her mind but it wasn't working. He would always be on her mind regardless of whether if they were a couple or not.

She decided that she'd enough of the bar; she paid Joe and left. It was a nice dry night and considering that she was not in a fit state to drive, she walked. She took in all the scenery around her. She never noticed before just how beautiful Seattle is. She felt all sentimental and blamed Derek for it because before him she didn't process her feelings. She could suppress them and carry on with her life but with Derek it was different. He was the only guy she ever gave her heart to and he broke it in to tiny little pieces, he hurt her more than anyone else ever could because Meredith Grey has never fallen in love with anyone else except for Derek Shepard.

The thoughts of him dating the scrub nurse named Rose made her sick to the core. Her stomach would do summersaults at the mere thought of him kissing her. When she found out that he kissed her in the scrub room, it felt like someone had rip her insides out. She couldn't believe that yet again Derek Shepard was choosing another woman over her, with Addison it was different, they were married, but now it hurt more because she was trying. She wants so desperately to be with him, to share her life with him but she isn't ready. Will she ever be ready? She didn't know but she sure as hell was going to try, not for Derek but for herself.

When she reached her house she saw a familiar car in the driveway. Crap, he's here. She didn't want to see him. He really was the last person that she needed to see right now. He's the reason that she's feeling like this and most of all she didn't want him to see her like this. As she walked up to the porch she saw the familiar figure sitting on the swing. She hesitated at first but decided to sit beside him. He looked up at her and sadly smiled. She smiled back and they both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" she asked quietly.

"I was out driving and I ended up here. I don't know why I'm sitting here though. I always found it peaceful sitting on your porch."

He couldn't believe that she was sitting beside him on her porch. The old Meredith would have ran away but no here she was sitting with him as if they were two old friends.

"I was trying you now." She blurted out.

He shot around to look at her. He was in total shock. She was trying, shit! He didn't know how to reply.

"I was reading psych books with Cristina, I was really trying Derek. I just don't know how to tell you how I feel because for all my life I've only had me to count on and then I meet you and you hover and whatever and I'm use to that. But I was trying, I started to open up about that day in the water, I know I didn't tell you everything or maybe to you it was nothing but to me it was a lot. I'm getting to know Lexie and treat her like a sister. I even got rid of my mother's ashes. I was trying, I'm still trying and you walked away again." She said in a calm voice that was laced with fear and sadness.

"But you only wanted S&M. It killed me to only have sex with you and then leave. I wanted to stay and hold you, fall asleep with you in my arms. Mer I would've given anything just to spend one night like that with you. I still would. I guess that's why I'm sitting here, I feel close to you here obviously because it's your house but I feel at home here. I want to be with you so badly but I can't spend my life in limbo. I'm sorry I walked away again but I didn't know how much more I could take of this."

"Why did you kiss her?"

She hadn't planned on asking him about the kiss but she felt she had to, it was the only way she could move on.

"I don't know really. I guess she was just there. We had a date tonight it wasn't that great. She's a great person but I guess she's just not for me. I've a feeling nobody will ever be right for me not unless that person is you Mer."

She turned to look at him. She wanted him so badly but he had hurt her again. She couldn't risk him leaving her for another woman. Furthermore she couldn't risk having her already fragile heart being crushed again.

"I don't think I could go through with you hurting me again Derek. I want to be with you but I don't trust you. You've hurt me too many times." She replied with tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't sit there any longer. She started to move to the door when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He stared longingly in to her eyes. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. All that he needed to say was conveyed in his eyes. He slowly moved in closer to her and kissed her. Soft, kinda like a habit, like they'd do it everyday for the rest of their lives. As he pulled away he could see that she was still reminiscing the kiss. He smiled as she opened her eyes.

"That spark will never fade Mer, we're meant to be together. I know I walked away too many times. I made a mistake but I'm only human. You can trust me, I promise."

"Then prove it."

She got up from his lap and walked in to the house. Derek had a challenge on his hands. He needs to prove to Meredith that she is his everything and he would stop at nothing to show her.


	2. Chapter 2

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless_

_-Jessica Andrews_

Meredith had he worst week of her life. She had worked the past three nights and she is totally exhausted, her interns are acting like Rosemary's babies and to top it all off she hadn't seen Derek since that night on her porch. She knew that it was too good to be true, again Derek Shepard was disappointing her. He wasn't going to stick to his word. She felt that she shouldn't be overly surprised but it was beginning to take its toll on her. As she was wandering down the halls she saw the familiar figure walking towards her. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart missed a couple of beats. He looked up and saw her and instantly his eyes lit up. He went to talk to her but the red rims around her eyes as well as the exhaustion got his attention first.

"Mer, are you alright?"

"I'm fine not that you care."

She didn't get a chance to walk off as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in to the on-call room.

"I do care, in fact I care a lot. I haven't seen or spoke to you since that night on the porch because I was out of town. I tried to contact you but couldn't get you on your cell."

She looked up in to his eyes and started to cry. She didn't know if it was tiredness or relief but there was no way that she could stop them.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"I'm so tired, I've been on-call for the past three nights, my interns are being pains and I thought you were avoiding me."

He pulled her in to a hug and squeezed like there was no tomorrow. He inhaled her scent that always seemed to soothe him.

"I was going to ask you to come to dinner with me tonight but I can see you're too tired so how about I cook you dinner at my place and we can sit and relax?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

She looked up at him and suddenly the world seemed so right. He leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her off the ground. She moaned in mouth and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue in to her mouth. She felt so good, he really missed her. He could feel his mound stating to squirm in his pants, he really wanted to take her there but he needed to prove himself first before he would make love to her. He slowly put her down and stepped away. He could see the questioning look in her eyes.

"I want to prove to you that I'm worth having you so no sex until then. Dinner tonight at 7 okay?"

"Okay."

She walked out of the room hoping that he would prove himself sometime soon because she didn't know how long she could take of his passionate kisses because Meredith Grey always got lost in Derek's touch.

* * *

**Ok tis is just a filler until i come up with all the obstacles for Derek. I'm a tad bit busy with Uni but ive a break for 2weeks so hopefully i get a few chapters wrote up!! Review please x**


	3. Chapter 3

_You have suffered enough_

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

_-Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova_

Meredith didn't get off work until after 6 so decided that she would just head straight to Derek's trailer. She was so tired and didn't know if she'd be able to drive the entire journey but for Derek she'd sure as hell try. The kiss from the on-call room was still fresh in her mind. She would give anything to experience that moment with him again and preferably tonight. She needed him. In this moment and time she doesn't care about the trust issues or Rose or anything else that has happened between them. Right now she just needs him.

The past few months have being running through her mind a lot lately. She has been through so much and the only person that has always been there was Derek. Okay so maybe he was the cause of most of the heartache but he was still there. He was there when she freaked out in the supply closet, he was the first person that she told about Ellis' Alzheimer's, he was there when she needed to find a good home for Doc, he was there when her mother died, he saved her from dying, he showed her a life with love and now she wasn't ready to give that up. She decided in that moment, as she pulled on to Derek's land, that she would stop battling with herself and just go with it. She felt that it was now her time, her time to be loved like nobody else ever has.

As she came out of her thoughts and parked her bangered up jeep she saw the most beautiful sight in front of her. He had gone to such effort. He put fairy lights on the gazebo/porch of the trailer, had the table set up with candles and a single rose. Ironic choice of flower she thought! As she got out of the car, her breath hitched in her throat. He had scented candles surrounding the edge of the porch. They smelt like lavender. A tear came to her eyes. In this moment she has never felt so loved in all her life.

Just then Derek came out of the trailer with a two plates of dinner. When he saw her face he knew that she was gobsmacked and he was delighted. She had a look of awe on her face and her eyes glistened with tears. He put the plates on the table and made his way over to her.

"Hi, so do you like what I've done with the place?" he said with a laugh

"Um, yeah, it eh it looks…wow!"

She couldn't talk properly. She was surprised that she even got those words out.

"Come on lets eat"

They both sat down but Meredith couldn't take her eyes off her surroundings. She couldn't believe he had gone to so much effort. They began to eat and engaged in friendly chat. They both felt at ease and couldn't believe just how natural the evening had felt. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

"I…eh…I should go. It's late and I've an early start tomorrow. I had a really great time. Thank you Derek. It was amazing."

"I had a great evening too but it's too late for you to drive Mer, how about you stay here. You can have the bed and I'll stay on the couch."

Meredith really wanted to stay but didn't want it to be under the circumstances that she would be sleeping on her own. "Remember it's your time" she thought.

"I'd love to stay but only if you sleep beside me. That couch is not comfy and I'd hate for you to have to open someone's brain tomorrow with a creak in your neck."

Derek laughed and in his mind was doing somersaults at the thought that she wanted him to sleep with her.

"Okay but I call the left side"

"Oh no you don't" she called after him laughing.

They both jumped on to the bed and began wrestling each other. Derek didn't mind which side of the bed he slept on as long as it was with her but it did make for good fun. They stop wrestling when Derek had her pinned to the bed. He wanted to take things further but he really didn't want to cloud the task in hand. Well a little mist never harmed anyone. He leaned down and grazed his lips over hers. He was about to pull away when she deepened the kiss. It was full of passion and wanting. As they pulled away they both smiled and got ready for bed. When they were snug in the bed, Derek took Meredith in his arms.

"You know when were doing the S&M?" she said lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well Cristina couldn't understand how we could just be having sex and not a relationship. She kept telling me to give it up and just completely break it off and go our separate ways. It took me a while to realise why I couldn't do that."

"Why?"

Meredith was staring deep in to Derek's eyes. She knew that he needed to know something to keep the fire alive inside him.

"Because it was never about the sex for me, it was about the moment after because in that moment I had a glimpse of feeling completely safe and I didn't want to give that up."

Derek had no response to what she just said except a simple kiss. She then lay her head o his chest and they both drifted off to sleep-for the first time in months, they slept soundly.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in ages, ive had the worst two weeks ever. have been so busy!! and im now back in uni-final year suck(im finished in 5weeks!!) anyway this update wasnt the best ive ever written but i just needed a bit of fluff!! plus Derek needs to know for sure that Meredith didnt really want to break up/have S&M!!** **Anyway-Review please & Enjoy!!**


End file.
